Meio humano, meio Youkai, amante completo
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Naquela noite debaixo da lua cheia, ela descobriu que as duas metades dele pesavam em momentos distintos, mas juntas formavam um ser único: um amante perfeito.


**Yoo minna!**  
**Essa é uma one que eu escrevi sobre um casal que eu gosto muito...**  
**Assisti Inuyasha com meus 6 anos de idade e revi alguns episódio mais recentemente, então qualquer erro poser, não me crucifiquem por favor!**  
**Enfim, espero que curtam!**  
**Boa leitura,**  
**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

Kagome se encolheu, sentiu uma brisa fria lhe percorrer o corpo e por um tempo se perguntou por que ela lhe parecia tão gélida. Por fim, o frio se tornou intenso o bastante para que ela abrisse os olhos.

Estava em algum lugar na floresta por onde ela e Inuyasha passavam atrás de mais um pedaço da joia de quatro almas, um que eles acreditavam ser um dos últimos. Pelo som, ela identificou um rio correndo não muito distante. Eles estavam em alguma espécie de clareira, e a luz da lua cheia iluminava o local.

Kagome repentinamente se deu conta de por que fazia tanto frio: ela estava nua.

Como em um raio, ela foi atingida pelas lembranças do que acontecera minutos antes de adormecer. Olhou trêmula para sua direita, e se deparou com Inuyasha tão bem vestido quanto ela. Ele estava deitado de costas, e tudo o que ela identificava eram os cabelos platinados e as orelhinhas dele.

Sentiu-se repentinamente envergonhada e corada. Suas roupas estavam caídas um pouco mais à frente.

"Talvez eu consiga vesti-las sem acorda-lo..."

Assim que ela se levantou, no entanto, várias folhas secas e gravetos estalaram aos seus pés. Inuyasha tinha uma audição boa o bastante para acordar desesperado na mesma hora, pensando se tratar de um youkai.

- O que foi isso?

- Fui... Fui só eu...

Inuyasha se deu conta da situação mais rapidamente que ela. Em uma sincronia exagerada, os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo. Ela se pôs a vestir suas roupas e Inuyasha seu quimono vermelho.

A relação entre os dois estava ainda mais estranha agora do que antes, se é que era possível. Kagome não conseguia esquecer a vez em que ele a largara para correr atrás de Kikyou, e depois voltara arrependido, dizendo que sentira falta dela. Kagome queria realmente pensar que isso só poderia significar que ele a amava acima de qualquer sentimento que ainda nutrisse pela sacerdotisa, mas era tão difícil ler o que ele estava pensando...

Já Inuyasha não tinha mais esse problema. Não conseguia demonstrar em sua totalidade, mas amava Kagome a ponto de considerar Kikyou parte de seu passado. Uma parte importante de sua vida, mas apenas uma parte, algo que tivera seu fim.

Fora por conta dessa insegurança da parte dela que toda a noite anterior tinha se desenrolado daquela forma.

Já estava quase escurecendo, e Kagome estava exausta de ir atrás do youkai com o fragmento da joia, mesmo sendo carregada por Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, não podemos parar para descansar um pouco?

- Ah, mas assim vamos perder o rastro do youkai!

- Idiota! Eu consigo sentir a joia, não tem como simplesmente perder o rastro dela!

- Ok, ok, vamos parar naquela clareira ali.

Kagome tirou comida de sua mochila para se alimentar um pouco.

- Coma um pouco também! – ela ofereceu, com a boca cheia de bolinho de arroz.

- Não estou com fome.

Ela engoliu o arroz.

- Ainda insiste em se fazer de forte e orgulhoso perto de mim? Vamos, pare com isso, tem o bastante para nós dois aqui.

Inuyasha suspirou. A relação dos dois estava muito estranha, ele vinha tentando manter certa distância da garota, mas não queria magoá-la, tampouco. Foi até ela com passos lentos e se assentou ao seu lado.

- Aqui, come.

Ele pegou um bolinho e começou a mastigar devagar.

- Hm, Inuyasha... Você está aqui? – Kagome sentiu um medo repentino de que ele estivesse pensando em Kikyou.

- Anh? Ah, sim, claro. Só um pouco distraído.

Kagome não pôde evitar que a pergunta se formasse.

- É a Kikyou, não é?

Inuyasha levantou o olhar sobressaltado. Olhou para Kagome, que fitava o próprio colo com um olhar entristecido no rosto.

- É. Quer dizer, não! Quer dizer... Não assim Kagome, não como você está pensando. Olha... – ele puxou os ombros dela para que ela olhasse para ele. – Eu estava pensando sim... Pensando em como a Kikyou ficou no passado, em como ela não é mais importante. Em como eu amo você, e não ela...

Kagome engasgou com o ar. "Em como eu amo você".

Ele a amava.

Amava.

Amava ela.

Ela, não a Kikyou.

- Inuyasha... Eu... Eu também amo você...

- É, eu sei...

- Convencido. – ela respondeu, corando, virando o rosto para o lado.

- Kagome... Faz muito tempo que eu não faço uma coisa... Será que eu posso...

- O que? – ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele de novo. E, para a sua surpresa, ele a beijou.

Havia muito tempo que eles não se beijavam. Desde que haviam se declarado um para o outro, apenas duas ou três circunstancias haviam permitido um beijo, e em nenhuma deles eles estavam completamente sozinhos. Isolados do grupo, talvez, mas não a quilômetros de distância de qualquer ser racional, como naquele momento.

No instante em que Inuyasha lambeu suavemente os lábios dela, ela reparou o risco de beijá-lo tão longe de gente civilizada. Que parte dele seria humana? Que parte seria youkai? Será que ele teria humanidade o bastante para ouvir um não dela e aceitar calado?

Claro, em último caso era só dizer "Senta!" e ele a deixaria em paz, mas ela preferia não magoá-lo se fosse possível.

A mão direita dele, que estava no rosto dela, desceu para o queixo, puxando-o suavemente para baixo, o que fez Kagome entreabrir os lábios o bastante para que ele passasse sua língua para dentro da boca dela.

Para a surpresa do youkai, ela se afastou imediatamente.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela sem saber porque escapara.

- É que... É que... Você...

- Eu...?

- Você é...

- Eu sou...?

- Um... Um... HENTAI!

- O QUE DISSE? NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDA, SÓ PENSEI QUE... PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE GOSTAR! – ele berrou, se levantando.

- EU, GOSTAR? GOSTAR? PERVERTIDO!

- KAGOME EU AINDA MATO VO...

- SENTA!

O rosário acendeu e Inuyasha deu de cara com o chão.

- Kagome... – ele resmungou, a voz abafada pelo chão. – Sua idiota, não percebe?

- PERCEBER O QUE?

- É o meu jeito de demonstrar os sentimentos.

- Uh? – ela descruzou os braços. Olhou para ele com a face mais bondosa, chegou até a sentir pena de ter mandado ele de cara pro chão.

- Não espera que eu fique falando o tempo todo que te amo, espera? – ele perguntou, se assentando e esfregando a testa onde batera no chão. Kagome se assentou ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe.

- E depois, foi só um beijo, eu acho que precisa mais que isso pra xingar uma pessoa assim.

- Desculpe.

Ele levantou o olhar para ela.

- Tá, também não precisa ficar chateada assim. Para com isso.

- Não, você tem razão. O que um beijo tem de mais?

Inuyasha nem se deu ao luxo de sorrir, apenas retomou o beijo exatamente de onde fora interrompido. Ele se deixou guiar pelo seu instinto, e aos poucos ela foi aprendendo com ele. O que era uma demonstração de afeto dele se tornou um jogo para os dois. Uma brincadeira.

E daquela brincadeira Inuyasha gostou. Gostou muito. Tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente, pois entre as pernas ele era bem humano, e como qualquer humano, sentiu a virilha formigar.

"Kagome... Não podemos..."

Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo para parar, tentou mesmo, mas ele era metade humano, metade youkai. Dado certo momento, não era mais a parte humana respondendo ali.

Kagome notou imediatamente a mudança no garoto: a parte selvagem dele aparecendo. Ele agarrou o tornozelo dela e puxou-o para trás, fazendo-a cair deitada no chão. Então, deitou-se por cima dela.

- Inuyasha, espere!

Ele rosnou. Rosnou como Kagome só o via fazer quando estava irritado.

- O que é, Kagome?

- É só que... Eu... Nós...

- Se for dizer algo, diga logo!

Ela olhou para ele, de cima à baixo. Os joelhos dele prendiam os quadris dela, as mãos estavam agarradas firmemente no chão em cima dos ombros dela. O rosto dele estava a apenas um palmo de distância do dela.

Ele estava em uma forma mais selvagem de si. Algo relativamente longe da humanidade. E de repente, Kagome perdeu o medo e se sentiu curiosa.

"Se seguirmos com isso... Até onde ele será humano, e até onde seu lado mais selvagem vai aparecer?"

- PARE DE ME ENROLAR GAROTA!

"Se ele está tão nervoso e ansioso, só pode querer dizer que está excitado..."

Um rubor tomou conta do rosto dela. Um rubor forte. Ela ficou encarando os olhos amarelados dele até decidir que valia à pena, nem que fosse apenas para matar sua curiosidade. Ergueu as mãos lentamente e pegou nas orelhas dele. A expressão dele se tingiu de surpresa.

- Não, não é nada. Esqueça.

E ele esqueceu, imediatamente. Começou a devorá-la com seus beijos sôfregos, apressados, famintos, primeiro nos lábios dela, depois no pescoço, e depois não satisfeito em tomar com a boca apenas a parte da pele dela que já estava exposta, colocou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta dela para tocar a pele dela mais um pouco.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha começou a se sentir ainda mais inebriado com o cheiro dela, que ele gostava tanto. Ele prendeu a barra da blusa dela entre os dentes e começou a puxá-la para cima. Simultaneamente, as garras dele foram arranhando a barriga dela com um pouco de agressividade demais. Chegou a arder. Kagome tinha certeza de que ela ficaria toda marcada depois.

Inuyasha separou seus lábios do corpo dela por tampo o bastante para retirar a blusa dela e seu quimono. Kagome engasgou com o ar, já tinha visto algumas boas vezes como Inuyasha era malhado, mas nunca em uma situação daquelas.

O corpo esculpido do garoto deixou-a sôfrega também, até mesmo um pouco faminta. Enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos platinados e puxou o rosto dele para perto do seu, unindo seus lábios mais uma vez. Ele continuou sua trilhas com as garras, agora retirando o sutiã de Kagome, e agarrando os seios dela antes que ela tivesse tempo para se envergonhar com isso.

"Ele é rápido... Céus..."

Em um turbilhão de sensações, ele voltou a devorar o torso dela com os lábios, e então resolveu brincar um pouco mais com o seios da menina. Ela sabia que iam ficar doloridos depois, ele estava abusando da força que tinha, especialmente nas unhas e nos dentes. Ela quase conseguia ver marcas de mordidas. Parecia mais um ataque de animal do que uma relação sexual.

"Claro, esse é o lado youkai dele. O lado demoníaco. O animal. E, curiosamente, o mais divertido..."

Ele retirou a parte de baixo do quimono, e, embora Kagome não devesse se surpreender com isso por ser algo meio óbvio, ela prendeu um suspiro de surpresa ao ver que ele não usava nada por debaixo do quimono. E ele era sim bem humano entre as pernas. Ou bem youkai, pois não havia como no mundo caber tudo dentro dela.

E ela ainda estava muito perdida refletindo sobre como ela estava sendo agredida de uma maneira tão doce e tentadora quando ele retirou a calcinha e o short dela de uma vez.

O que a fez perceber que estava nua e corar ainda mais foram as mãos fortes dele dobrando os joelhos dela.

Por um átimo de segundo ela pensou em sair correndo. Desistir. Não valia tanto à pena apenas para matar sua curiosidade. Mas ele a beijou, de um jeito um pouco menos selvagem, um pouco mais humano. Um beijo calmante, doce, contrastando com as garras que ainda a arranhavam.

Então, as garras agarraram os ombros dela e com um único movimento forte ele a penetrou de uma vez.

Kagome gritou de dor. Ele se preocupou por um instante. Ela levou as mãos à boca, como se pudesse reprimir o grito já solto. Ele viu isso como um sinal de que estava tudo bem. A mesma força que usou para penetrá-la usava agora para se movimentar, e a cada estocada ele se sentia mais satisfeito com o que estava fazendo.

Já Kagome estava uma bagunça. Talvez sexo com um meio youkai fosse demais para ela. Estava suja da terra do chão, arranhada e mordida em diversos pontos, coberta de chupões, com uma dor tão grande entre as pernas que ela duvidou que fosse ser capaz de se levantar depois. Mas para sua surpresa, acima de tudo isso, ela conseguia sentir que ele a amava acima de tudo. Isso espantou as dores, espantou os medos, pelo menos naquele momento.

A respiração dela ofegava tanto que todo o oxigênio que ela podia puxar não parecia ser o bastante. Agora ela também estava suada. Ele também estava com o metabolismo acelerado, mas não chegara nem na metade do estado dela.

"Como será que a mãe dele aguentou, se era um youkai completo? É muito... intenso!"

- Intenso...

Ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que era intenso, mas o que saiu foi um rosnado.

Ainda levo mais um minuto ou três nisso até ele gozar e parar. Kagome estava exausta. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, mas nada se comparado à ela.

Inuyasha saiu de dentro dela e se assentou sobre os próprios pés, os joelhos travados em torno dos quadris da garota.

Ele analisou o corpo dela de cima a baixo. Analisou os arranhões, as mordidas, os chupões, os hematomas que estavam ficando roxos...

- Kagome, eu acabei com você! Me... Me desculpe.

Ele se levantou. Virou-se dando as costas para ela.

- Não, está tudo bem... Estou bem...

- Bem mal, você quer dizer! Vou procurar água para vo...

- Senta.

Ele foi de cara ao chão.

- Vem cá.

Sabendo que ela diria "senta" toda vez que ele desobedecesse, voltou para onde ela estava e se deitou. Ela se deitou sobre o peito dele.

- Isso... Isso basta... Só preciso descansar um pouco.

E assim ela adormeceu.

Agora, tantas horas depois, mas ainda no escuro, os dois estavam de pé, um olhando para a cara do outro, o rosto em vergonha. As marcas no corpo de Kagome não os deixariam esquecer a situação tão rapidamente. Olhar para o arranhado mais próximo fez Kagome notar que ele a amava. Que o amor dele por ela fora o que os levara até aquela situação. Que era só pelo amor que ela tinha entregado sua primeira vez à ele, e ele acatara de bom coração.

- Ei, Kagome... Tudo bem?

- Sim! Eu só estava me lembrando de esquecer-me de coisas inúteis?

- Como o que?

- Como... A Kikyou.

- Finalmente, você entendeu! Eu sou seu, você é minha, acabou. Somos só nós dois, para sempre!

- Sim, para sempre... Mas é melhor você e eu ganharmos mais prática, porque outra dessas sem o mínimo de controle é capaz de me matar.

Eles riram baixinho. Ele estendeu a mão e ela subiu nas costas dele de novo.

- Eu amo seu cheiro, Kagome... – ele comentou, sentindo o aroma escapar dos cabelos dela.

- Eu também amo você.

Eles continuaram a caça pela joia das quatro almas, mas sem se preocupar com o que aconteceria quando a caça terminasse. Eles iam ficar juntos para sempre e era isso que importava.

* * *

**E então curtiram? Comentários?**  
**Obrigada a todos que leram e por favor chequem meus outros trabalhos se gostaram dessa fic, com certeza deve ter algo mais que lhe agrade, não?**  
**Beijos, até a próxima!**  
**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
